


Only You

by sinofwriting



Category: Hi5 Studios, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Woods comes into work with a ring on his finger causing chaos to ensue.
Relationships: Woodland DeMars/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Only You

Woods smiles at the piece of metal wrapped around his ring finger. The weight of it was still new to him, and every time he caught glimpse of it, he couldn’t help but pause to admire it.

Getting out of his car, he pauses before shutting the car door, when he feels his phone vibrate. Shutting it, he gets his phone out of his back pocket. He smiles at the name lighting up his screen. Pressing on the message, it opens fully after pressing his finger against the home button. A laugh escapes him when he reads the message.

“One person has already noticed, by noon everyone will know.”

“Dinner’s on me?”

“Only if its breakfast in bed.”

“Deal.”

He pockets the phone, when he hears Tanner call his name. He turns to face him, “Hey, man. How was your weekend?”

Tanner shrugs, “Alright, didn’t get to relax or anything. You?”

“It was good.” Woods can’t help the smile on his face, as he thinks about the events of the weekend. “Am I still taking over for Connor on today’s emergency GG shoot?”

Tanner nods, “Yeah, and I’m sorry about having to text you so late last night about it. His girlfriends still in the hospital and the fans wanted to see you on the channel again.”

“It’s fine and if it makes me a little behind I can always stay longer one day.”

Tanner pulls out his keycard, unlocking the door for him. “Thanks again, Woods. Remember, 11 am.”

“Got it.” Woods mutters, watching Tanner walk away for a second, before going to his shared office.

Sitting down at his desk, he immediately set an alarm on his phone for 10:45, and then writes shoot for GG at eleven on a sticky note, putting at the bottom of his desktop screen.

Three hours go by before his phone alarm rings, scaring Sam a little, since the office was so quiet, he mutters an apology, before saving what he was working on.

“Hot date?” She teases.

“I wish. Emergency GG shoot.” He tells her.

She makes a face at his words, “Yikes. Have fun.”

“I’ll try.” He laughs, running his hand through his hair, a weird glint coming from one of his fingers, making Sam look at it. Before she can really get a glimpse though, Woods leaves the room.

She frowns, Woods never wore rings on his left hand. Always his right. Her eyes widen, and she turns in her chair, tapping Catherine on the shoulder.

The other female frowns, at being interrupted, but takes off her headphones. “What’s up, Sam?”

“Is Woods seeing anyone?”

She shakes her head, “I know he’s been going on dates, but not anything serious as far as I know. Why?”

Sam bites her lip, “He has a ring on.” When Catherine only raises her eyebrows, Sam continues. “And it was on his left ring finger.”

“What?”

“I saw this weird glint, and it was from Woods left hand.” Sam tells her.

Catherine blinks, trying to come to a different conclusion. “Maybe it was on a different finger?” The words sound weak to her own ears. They all knew why Woods didn’t wear rings on his left hand. He only ever wanted to wear his wedding ring on that hand.

The rest of the day, they wonder if Sam actually saw a ring on his finger, not wanting to think that Woods would keep something as big as getting married from them. While the day goes by fast for Woods, after the three hour GG shoot, he’s able to do the rest of what he needed for the day and clock out by five.

Getting to his new shared apartment with Y/N, the smile on his face turns into a grin, since he can hear one of their favorite albums being played. Opening the door, he sets his backpack on the bench that has her purse on it, and then his keys in the bowl.

He leans against the wall, watching her dance without a care in a world. When she spots him, she stops.

“Good day at work?” She asks, turning down the volume.

He nods, “Besides the emergency shoot, it was alright.”

She frowns, rubbing her thumb over his jaw. “I’m sorry, babe.”

He shrugs, “It’s alright. Now, I’m home with you.” He wraps his arms around, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Good day for you?”

“Other than the twenty million questions I got? Yeah.” Her tone is playful, telling him that she really didn’t mind, even if they both didn’t like to talk about their private lives too much.

“Well, hopefully breakfast for dinner will make it better.” He says, pulling away to get it started.

“In bed, right?”

He grins, “In bed, Mrs. Demars.”

“Soon to be Mrs. Demars.” She corrects, blood rushing to her cheeks, when he calls her that.

“Not soon enough.” He replies, trying to find the pancake mix in their mess of a pantry.

“Top shelf. And really, not soon enough? You proposed two days ago.”

“Like I said, not soon enough.”

The apartment is quiet for a few minutes, the only thing being heard, is Woods cooking breakfast, before Y/N remembers something. “Did you change your address yet?”

“Fuck.” He curses. “At the bank, I did when I put in my last paycheck in. I’ll change it tomorrow at work. Thank you for the reminder.” He pecks her on the lips.

“Welcome.”

The next morning, Woods leaves an extra thirty minutes early. He knew that Kevin usually got to the office before everyone else and that’s who he had to talk to get his address changed. Since Hi5 didn’t have an actual HR department, Kevin had taken on the duties of keeping track of address changes, complaints, and other things, along with his other duties as a COO.

Walking up the stairs, he waves at Ankush, before heading to Kevin’s office. He knocks on the door frame, getting his attention.

“Woods, I’m surprised to see you here so early. What’s up?” Kevin beckons him in.

He shrugs, “Nothing much, just need to change my address.” He clears his throat, “And uh, my emergency contact.”

Kevin almost raises an eyebrow at the last part, instead he opens up what he needs to for the address change. “You like your new place?”

“Yeah, it’s a lot nicer than living with my mom.” Woods laughs.

“Alright, give me the address.”

Woods rattles off the address with ease, and when Kevin repeats it back to him to make sure it’s correct, he nods. “Yep, that’s it.”

It’s quiet as Kevin opens a separate program for the emergency contacts. “Any reason why you’re changing your emergency contact.” Kevin asks, seeing that Woods current one is Tanner.

“I’m with someone.” Woods admits, running his left hand through his hair, as he tries not to tap his foot.

“Good reason, though Tanner might be heartbroken when he finds out.” Kevin teases, making them both laugh.

“Their name?” Kevin asks.

“Y/N Y/L/N.”

“Phone number?”

Woods hesitates, but gives it anyways. It felt weird to give someone else her phone number, even if it was for emergency purposes.

“Alright, everything has been changed and saved.” Kevin tells him.  
“Thanks, Kevin.”

An hour later when Matt arrives, Kevin walks into his office. “I know something you don’t.”

Matt rolls his eyes, turning on his computer. “I doubt it, but tell me anyways.”

“Woods got hitched.”

He looks at the taller man, thinking it’s a joke, only to see he’s serious. “What? How do you know?”

Kevin taps his left ring finger, “And he changed his address and emergency contact this morning.”

Matt slumps in his seat, he was closer with Paul, Tanner, and Connor. But, he and Woods were almost as close. “I didn’t even know he was seeing anyone.”

Kevin shrugs, “Maybe Tanner does.”

A few hours later when lunch hits, and it’s Connor, Tanner, and Paul in his office with their food, Matt looks at Tanner. “Is Woods seeing anyone?”

Tanner immediately shakes his head, “No, he’s been going on dates, but no. Why?”

“Apparently he is.” Matt tells him.

“No way.” Connor says, not believing Matt. 

The expression on Matt’s face, immediately changes Connors mind, and his words make Paul convinced. “I’m not joking. He went to Kevin this morning to change his address and emergency contact. While, he was doing that Kevin noticed he had a wedding ring on.”

Tanner shakes his head, not believing it. “No way. Woods would tell us if he got married or at least got into a relationship. He probably was tired this morning and put the ring on the wrong finger.”

“Alright, it’s lunch time and if we did put it on the wrong finger, he would have noticed and switched it, right?” When the boys nod, Matt pulls out his phone. “I’m going to text asking him to come in here for a second and you can see for yourself.”

Paul watches with a raised eyebrow, as Matt texts him. “Maybe I’m crazy, but why don’t we just point blank ask him if he’s married?”

Connor moves his head, as if to say yeah, but. “I’ll ask if he’s wearing the ring still, if he isn’t though, there’s no point, because he’s obviously not married.” 

Matt’s office is silent as they wait for Woods to get there. When a knock sounds on the door, Matt immediately yells for him to come in.

Woods opens the door and looks around, confused at seeing Connor, Tanner, and Paul also there. “Hey. Is everything alright? Your text was really weird.”

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Matt waves him in. “It’s just been awhile since we talked, you know?”

Woods squints, “right.” His tone telling them that he doesn’t believe Matt. Regardless, he sits down by Tanner. “Shawna doing better?” He asks Connor.

The blonde immediately nods, “yeah, she gets out of the hospital tomorrow. Her moms with her now.”

“Glad to hear it, man.” Woods smiles at his friend.

Feeling his phone vibrate, Woods takes out of his pocket. And with his attention on the device, the four guys in the room immediately look at his left hand and all share a look at what they see.

Unsurprisingly, it’s Tanner, who says something about it first, instead of Connor. “I like your ring.” Before Woods can say anything, he continues. “Just wish I had gotten an invite to the wedding.”

Woods’ eyebrows furrow, “What wedding?”

Tanner makes a gesture, while pointing at the ring. “Your wedding.”

“I didn’t get married.”

A sigh of relief leaves Tanner, but he keeps up the dramatic act. “Well then move the ring that way you don’t give me a heart attack.”

He looks at the ring, “I can’t move it, so I guess you’ll be having heart attacks.”

“But you just said you weren’t married.” Paul says, confused.

Woods smiles at them, “yeah, but I will be soon.”

“You’re engaged?” Connor asks.

He nods, “yeah, I proposed Saturday to my girlfriend.”

“Wait, you have a girlfriend?” Tanner says, even more shocked.

“Had.” Woods corrects, “She’s my fiancée now.”

“Congrats, Woods.” Matt says, patting him on the back. “How long have you guys been together.”

“Thanks and, uh,” he clears his throat, “six months.”

“Why didn’t you tell us you started seeing someone?” Tanner asks, a little hurt.

“I didn’t mean to. It’s not that I didn’t want you to know, it’s just I didn’t know how to even bring it up. And no one asked if I was seeing anyone, so it was just kept quiet I guess. Not only that, I’m a very private person and so is Y/N.”

Tanner looks like he wants to say something, but he holds his tongue. “Congrats, Woods. I can’t wait to meet her.” He says after a taking a deep breath, the words sincere despite the hurt he feels.

“I’m pretty sure the whole office will be excited to meet her when they find out.” Connor chuckles.


End file.
